Senkrecht zur Erde
by TwoOneZeroSeven
Summary: Eren muss etwas für eine verlorene Wette tun


Senkrecht zur Erde

Eren wischte sich nervös über die Stirn, strich sich halblange Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Wieso war er hier und wieso zum Teufel musste er immer das Opfer seines Egos werden?!

Das war einzig und allein Jeans Schuld, definitiv. Der Größere von beiden wusste genau, wie er ihn kriegen konnte- und sei es nur durch eine profane Wette.

Die Eren natürlich verloren hatte. Deswegen war er jetzt hier, auf dem vereinseigenen Flugplatz des Fallschirmsportvereins 'Titan jumps', mit dessen Besitzer das Pferdegesicht Jean gut befreundet war.

Sein Wetteinsatz war nämlich ein Fallschirmsprung und jeder wusste, dass Höhe die größte Hürde für den Teenager mit den Türkisaugen darstellte. Und sein Erzfeind auf Lebenszeit hatte dieses Wissen perfekt genutzt und wollte ihn weinen sehen.

Und leider verbot es sich Erens Ego, zu kneifen.

Erens Knie fühlten sich jetzt schon wie Streichfett in der Sonne an, als er über das weite Gelände ging. Es war die Höhe. Und die Geschwindigkeit. Horrorvorstellung machten sich in Erens Kopf breit, er hatte die Nacht kaum geschlafen. Sein Herz raste jetzt schon... wie würde es erst in 4000 Metern Höhe sein? Das konnte sein Herz gar nicht leisten. Vermutlich würde er sterben vor Aufregung.

"Ich dachte schon, der kleine Jaeger kneift!", brüllte Jean ihm entgegen, die Belustigung in seiner Stimme kaum versteckend. Wieso machte ihn der Typ eigentlich immer so wütend?!

Eren blieb wortlos vor dem anderen stehen, der ihn überlegen angrinste.

Der Gedanke, einfach mitten ins Gesicht des 'Pferdegesichts' zu boxen, wurde von der ruhigen Stimme eines blonden Hühnen unterbrochen. "Du musst dann Eren sein, richtig? Ich bin Erwin, dein Pilot. Ich werde dich kurz einweisen und dir helfen, die Gurte anzulegen."

"Okay", antwortete Eren mit fester Stimme, überzeugt davon, Jean nicht die Genugtung zu geben, ihn schwach zu sehen.

"Beeilt euch ein bisschen, ich habe nicht vor, ewig hier in Montur am Boden herum zu stehen. Erklär' dem Kind, wie es geht und dann lasst uns endlich fliegen."

Auf Erens Haut verursachte die schneidende Stimme aus Richtung des Flugzeugs Gänsehaut, vorsichtig lenkte er seinen Blick zu dem Mann, der ihn sich wahnsinnig unangenehm fühlen ließ. Er war viel kleiner aber drahtiger als er selbst, vermutlich auch viel älter. Eren hatte noch nie soviel Desinteresse aus solch kühl blickenden Augen erfahren wie in diesem Moment.

Er fühlte sich sehr unbehaglich.

"Levi, entspann' dich, wir sind gleich soweit. Jean, geh' schon mal ins Flugzeug", sagte Erwin und half Eren beim Anlegen der Gurte. "Du magst jetzt noch Angst haben aber glaub' mir, wenn du erstmal da oben bist und dir die Freiheit um die Nase weht... es gibt kein unglaublicheres Gefühl." Erwin schaffte es, Erens Nervosität allein mit der Ruhe und gleichzeitig mit einer starken Sehnsucht nach Freiheit in seiner Stimme zu dämpfen.

"Außerdem springst du nicht allein", fuhr der große Blonde fort," Levi ist dein Tandem-Master, du kannst alles ihm überlassen."

Super... Auf einer Seite war Eren beruhigt, dass sie ihn nicht allein in den Tod schickten... Ob das mit einem grummeligen Begleiter, der offensichtlich keine Lust zu der Veranstaltung hatte, besser war...

xxx

"Ich wette, du machst dir vor Angst in die Hose", grinste Jean überheblich. Eren biss die Zähne zusammen und hoffte, dass seine Willensstärke ausreichte, nicht auf Jeans Provokationen einzugehen, Er wollte hier zumindest mit ein bisschen Stolz rausgehen.

Das Flugzeug war mittlerweile auf einer Höhe von 3500 Metern angekommen und er war schon mit seinem Tandem-Master verbunden worden, saß seit ungefähr 10 Minuten zwischen dessen Beinen und versuchte möglichst unsichtbar zu sein, um dem entweder endlos genervten oder gelangweilten -das konnte Eren nicht unterscheiden- keine Angriffsfläche zu bieten.

Das Herz des Braunhaarigen hatte sich während des Fluges ein wenig beruhigt, beschleunigte seine Schläge aber, als Levi sich zu ihm vorbeugte und er seine kühle Stimme direkt an seinem Ohr hörte.

"Erwin hat das Okay gegeben. Wir werden zum Ausgang rutschen und du wirst dich an mich lehnen. Sieh' am besten nicht nach unten, lehn' deinen Kopf an meine Schulter. Verstanden, Kind?"

Eren schluckte und versuchte, nicht zu hyperventilieren. Er nickte knapp und fühlte, wie sämtliche Wärme aus seinem Körper entwich.

"Letzte Chance, 'nein' zu sagen", wisperte Levi an seinem Ohr, während er sie beide vorwärts schob.

Eren zitterte. Er bemerkte jetzt erst, wie nah Levi ihm war und trotz seiner reservierten Art Zuversicht ausstrahlte. Eren fühlte sich sicher. Plötzlich konnte er das Gefühl des freien Falls kaum noch erwarten. Er wollte auch frei sein, für ein paar Sekunden.

Dann sah er seine Beine. Wie sie aus dem Flugzeug hingen. Er spürte den Wind, hörte ihn laut in seinen Ohren rauschen.

Er sah nach unten. Panik erfasste seine Fußspitzen, seine Körpermitte, sein Herz, seinen Verstand.

Er konnte es nicht!

Eine kühle Hand legte sich über seine Augen, strich zart über die Stirn und bog den Kopf mit leichtem Druck nach hinten.

"Wir sind frei, Eren", flüsterte Levi durch den Sturm in seinen Gedanken- er stieß sie beide ab in den freien Fall.


End file.
